


Une âme à sauver

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley has a lot of Parent Issues with God, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Other, Philosophy, Psychology, Theology, Warlock dowling - Freeform, a demon having a chat with a priest, ineffable husbands, mr cortese, mr harrison, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Crowley veut induire un prêtre en tentation, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.Au programme : angst, fluff, théologie, philosophie, psychologie, juste une pointe d’archéologie, et Crowley, un démon très traumatisé et très amoureux.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Une âme à sauver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Soul To Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249887) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction (y compris la note de fin) de [A Soul To Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249887), par WolfieJimi.

Crowley se retrouva dans le jardin d’une cathédrale.

Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, ce n’était pas un endroit si inhabituel que ça pour y trouver un démon. Enfin, pas ce démon en particulier, en tout cas. 

Crowley aimait bien les jardins de cathédrales. Et les jardins d’églises, plus petits, et les cimetières… En fait, ce qu’il aimait c’était les endroits un peu à l’écart avec beaucoup de verdures, surtout quand ces endroits se trouvaient au milieu des grandes villes bruyantes, grises, chaotiques, et pleines de gens. Il aimait les jardins de cathédrales pour la même raison qu’il aimait le parc St James.

Ce jardin de cathédrale en particulier se trouvait à Bristol, une ville de taille raisonnable située dans le sud-ouest de l’Angleterre, pas loin de Bath, une ville bien plus raffinée et globalement plus appréciée. Bristol avait une mauvaise réputation qui s’améliorait lentement, et était notamment célèbre pour Banksy, Blackbeard, et le commerce des esclaves, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Warlock participait à une compétition de mathématiques qui se déroulait ici tout au long de la semaine. Mrs Dowling avait « demandé » (comprendre : supplié, et offert le double de leur salaire pour la semaine entière, qui était tout frais payés) aux nouveaux précepteurs de Warlock, un certain Mr Harrison et un certain Mr Cortese, de se joindre à eux, parce qu’il ne faudrait quand même pas que sa mère passe plus d’une heure seule avec son _chéri d’amour_. En apparence ils étaient là pour coacher le garçon, mais en réalité ils étaient ses baby-sitters non-officiels pendant que la Très Chère Mère sortait tous les soirs pour se défoncer au gin et au dubbonet dans la branche locale de son club féminin. 

Crowley ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait insisté pour se débarrasser de Nanny Ashtoreth (bien qu’il suspectait que l’incident à Pâques dernier avec ce « _Je voudrais que Nanny soit ma mère et pas toi, je voudrais que tu sois morte, je te déteste_ » y était _peut-être_ pour quelque chose). Depuis qu’elle avait brutalement congédié Nanny à la fin du printemps, elle l’avait rapidement, désespérément, pourrait-on dire, remplacée par Anthony Harrison et Ezra Cortese au début de l’été. 

On les avait engagés en tant que précepteurs, mais en pratique ils étaient plutôt les chaperons-gardiens-tuteurs officieux du garçon. Les seules différences entre le rôle de Nanny et le leur étaient qu’ils étaient deux, et qu’ils devaient laisser le pauvre gamin se débrouiller seul à partir de 18h tous les jours au lieu d’être à domicile. Ce qui était ridicule, car Crowley savait très bien que Mrs Dowling aimait prendre son (ses…) martini(s) du soir en paix, et un Warlock dont personne ne s’occupait était le moyen le plus sûr d’éviter _ça_.

Ces différences mises à part, Mr Harrison et Mr Cortese réalisaient à peu près les même fonctions basiques que Nanny Ashtoreth, et ils devaient en plus lui donner des cours durant la journée (Warlock n’était toujours pas autorisé à retourner à l’école à temps plein après cette mésaventure avec les couettes d’Emilia Terence-Rouquet et ce cochon…). La seule autre différence notable entre Nanny Ashtoreth et les nouveaux précepteurs de Warlock était que Warlock _n’aimait_ pas beaucoup Mr Harrison. Crowley ne le prenait pas très bien.

C’était leur jour de congé. Qui était légalement requis. Warlock passait toute la journée avec ses compagnons du tournoi de maths, donc Crowley ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable de l’avoir abandonné à sa mère. Aziraphale était parti, hmm, quelque part, en jacassant à propos d’un musée ou d’un pont ou d’un bateau ou d’autre chose dont Crowley se fichait. Il lui avait dit qu’ils se retrouveraient au parc College Green près du _« grand bâtiment du Conseil avec la licorne tout en haut »_ à 15h, puis ils iraient dans un petit restaurant de Park Street qu’Aziraphale avait repéré.

Crowley en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas faire de tourisme. Il ne voulait pas faire les magasins. Il se fichait de ces trucs-là. On était en octobre, la météo était lugubre, la pluie menaçait mais ne tenait pas ses promesses, et pour un mercredi il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qui flânaient et baguenaudaient. Ces gens n’avaient-ils pas un travail ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là, à errer sans but dans la ville ? N’avaient-ils rien de _mieux_ à faire de leurs vies ?

Après avoir erré sans but pendant environ une heure, Crowley avait atterri dans le jardin de la cathédrale. Il n’était pas passé par l’église elle-même, bien entendu. Il avait sauté par-dessus un petit mur dans le fond du jardin. Il aimait les _jardins_ d’églises, pas les _églises_. Les églises lui donnaient des démangeaisons aux pieds. 

C’était un joli jardin, et Crowley s’y plaisait. Il était rempli de plantes exceptionnellement belles, dont un très joli cerisier, une parcelle de lavande particulièrement odorante, et des herbes sauvages intéressantes. Une plaque sur le mur indiquait que le jardin avait gagné plusieurs prix nationaux, et Crowley n’avait pas de mal à y croire. Il était bien entretenu tout en gardant une impression sauvage et indomptée. Bien que Crowley préférait que ses propres plantes vivent dans un ordre terrifiant à la limite du militaire, il pouvait apprécier un jardin bien pensé et vaguement sauvage.

Il l’aimait encore plus parce qu’il était quasiment vide. Il y avait des gens partout dans les rues. Ici, il y avait peut-être une ou deux personnes qui passaient toutes les dix minutes environ, et quand elles tombaient sur Crowley elles avaient en général ce petit sursaut que font les gens quand ils ne s’attendaient pas à entrer en contact avec quelqu’un d’autre, cette charmante petite mimique qui signifiait qu’ils étaient tout aussi offensés et déconcertés par sa présence qu’il l’était par la leur. 

Un pigeon maigrichon mais d’aspect relativement sain atterrit sur le banc à côté de Crowley. Le pigeon pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec un intérêt indolent.

— Quoi ? siffla Crowley.

L’oiseau fut parfaitement déconcerté. Il continua à fixer le démon pendant quelques secondes, puis, décidant manifestement que Crowley n’était d’aucun intérêt et n’allait probablement pas se transformer en une miche de pain durant les prochaines minutes, il sauta sagement du banc et commença à picorer dans l’herbe.

Crowley le regarda. Il avait l’air plutôt satisfait, pour un pigeon. Il ne faisait que picorer, en cherchant… ce que les pigeons cherchaient, sans se soucier du reste du monde. Un chat pouvait sauter par-dessus le mur à tout moment et lui arracher sa petite tête grise, mais le pigeon s’en moquait. Le pigeon ne pensait même pas au futur, ne pensait pas au passé, il ne faisait que vivre dans le présent, regarder ce qui se trouvait devant lui, dans un bonheur de pigeon ignorant.

— Certains pensent que ce sont des nuisibles, mais moi aussi je les aime bien.

Crowley leva les yeux en sursautant. Il avait été tellement absorbé par _Les Aventures Du Pigeon Chiant Mais Satisfait_ qu’il n’avait pas entendu les pas qui s’approchaient. Il ne les avait pas entendus s’arrêter.

Une prêtre. 

Génial.

— Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit la prêtre avec une bienveillance agaçante et juste une pincée d’humour.

— Je n’ai pas eu peur, dit Crowley avec autant de franchise glaciale qu’il put rassembler.

Il retourna à son pigeon, mais celui-ci s’était envolé. _Petite futée_ , pensa Crowley. _Tu vois un prêtre, tu te barres. C’est très intelligent. Quel pigeon intelligent._

— Il n’y a pas grand-monde qui visite le jardin à cette époque de l’année, continua la prêtre sans remarquer le désintérêt actif de Crowley. Il fait trop humide, je suppose. Et il n’est pas très _étincelant_. Vous devriez voir cet endroit à la fin du printemps, ou au début de l’été. Une vraie débauche de couleurs. C’est là qu’il attire les foules.

— Ah.

Crowley croisa les jambes dans la direction opposée à la femme et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

— Personnellement, je le préfère à cette période de l’année. Les couleurs sont beaucoup plus ternes, mais je les trouve bien plus irrésistibles. Et, bien sûr, il y a quelque chose de tellement motivant dans les jardins en automne. Toutes les vivaces robustes survivent à la pluie et au vent, sont exposées à tous les temps, au gel et à la neige et à la pluie, et, oui, à l’occasionnel rayon de soleil. Je préfère ça à la beauté des plantes qui vivent sous le beau temps du printemps et de l’été. Oui, elles sont belles, mais elles ne _durent_ pas. Je préfèrerai toujours l’avoine bleue ou un bel hibiscus aux roses.

— J’aime bien la lavande, dit Crowley sans réfléchir et en le regrettant immédiatement.

— Oh, moi aussi ! répondit-elle avec bien trop d’enthousiasme au goût de Crowley. Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant le banc.

Crowley grimaça et haussa les épaules.

— C’est vot’ église, vous pouvez vous assoir où vous voulez.

— Ah, ce n’est pas vraiment _mon_ église, dit-elle en s’asseyant. Je suis seulement l’assistante du Sacristain. Et de toute façon, c’est censé être l’église de tout le monde, non ? Un endroit où la communauté entière peut se rassembler et qu’elle peut partager sur un pied d’égalité.

— Pas celle de Dieu, alors ? demanda Crowley d’une voix trainante et amère.

Si cette femme allait insister et lui casser les pieds, il pouvait au moins en profiter pour faire un peu de travail de terrain. Répandre un peu de mécontentement. Semer quelques graines de doute. Tenter un prêtre était de la vieille école, mais parfois on doit jouer avec les cartes qu’on a en main. Et elle l’avait cherché, de toute façon. Se balader en _parlant_ aux gens. Où allait le monde ?

Crowley ne ressentit que déception et mépris quand elle se contenta de rire.

— Je suppose qu’en définitive elle est aussi pour Dieu, oui, dit-elle. Mais seulement de la même manière que tout lui appartient. Une cathédrale n’est pas intrinsèquement plus divine que quoi ce soit d’autre, à mon avis.

— À quoi sert-elle, alors ? Si Dieu n’est même pas là, pourquoi s’embêter avec tous ces machins, dit Crowley en pointant dédaigneusement vers les imposantes flèches et les détails architecturaux ornementaux. Toutes ces _fanfreluches_ , c’est pour qui ?

— Les gens, dit-elle simplement. Les églises sont faites pour les gens. Pour qu’ils puissent se recentrer, pour qu’ils puissent réfléchir dans un endroit calme et sûr, un endroit où ils trouveront toujours un cœur ouvert et une oreille tendue, dit-elle avant de hausser les épaules. Et les églises peuvent être vraiment jolies. Les gens aiment les jolies choses. Elles leur rappellent que le monde n’est pas seulement morne et déprimant. Elles leur rappellent que la beauté existe encore.

— Alors vous n’avez pas vraiment besoin de Dieu dans cette équation, non ?

— Pas vraiment, non.

Elle fit un sourire éblouissant. Trop éblouissant pour un prêtre. C’était indécent.

Crowley fronça les sourcils. C’était bien plus facile de faire disjoncter les prêtes, dans le temps. Ils étaient beaucoup plus faciles à offenser. Tout ce qu’on avait à faire était de suggérer que peut-être qu’ils avaient tendance à se perdre dans leurs pensées pendant les prières, ou qu’ils aimaient un _peu_ trop regarder le Saint Corps du Christ, et tout à coup on les retrouvait dans la taverne du coin, bourré et pleurant sur l’épaule de la femme derrière le bar. 

— Vous n’avez pas vraiment l’air… d’une prêtre, dit Crowley en la regardant de haut en bas avec un œil critique. Pour commencer, vous avez quel _âge_ ? Douze ans ?

Elle rit à nouveau. C’était tellement agaçant.

— Ce n’est pas poli de demander son âge à une dame, vous savez. J’ai trente-quatre ans. Une bonne crème de jour et éviter le soleil. Ça fait des miracles.

— Et vous êtes sûr que vous êtes une prêtre ?

— Non, je suis une Sacristine, je l’ai déjà dit.

— Oh. Donc, au fond vous êtes quoi, une concierge glorifiée qui porte un cosplay louche ?

Elle _éclata de rire_ cette fois, la tête penchée en arrière, la bouche ouverte, c’était un vrai gloussement. Le clergé n’était vraiment plus fait de la même étoffe ces temps-ci. Haster aurait piqué une crise de nerf s’il l’avait rencontrée.

— C’est brillant. Ouais. Une concierge glorifiée qui porte un cosplay louche. J’adore.

Elle se calma un peu et essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

— Ça me plait, oui, continua-t-elle. Je suis une concierge, vous avez tout à fait raison. Je m’occupe de l’église, et des gens, et je m’occupe de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves et de leurs âmes.

— Ugh… grogna Crowley.

Elle commençait à l’ennuyer. S’il ne pouvait même pas se servir d’elle pour recevoir des félicitations d’En Bas, alors cette conversation était vraiment une perte de temps.

— Écoutez, ne devriez-vous pas être, vous savez, _là-dedans_ , dit Crowley en faisant un signe de tête vers la cathédrale, vous savez, pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. Vous occuper des âmes.

— Même le clergé a le droit de prendre des pauses.

— Oh, ben, je ne vous retiens pas, dit Crowley sarcastiquement.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J’aime parler aux gens. Surtout aux gens qui défient la météo humide d’octobre afin de profiter des jardins. C’est mon endroit préféré dans toute la ville. Quiconque s’assoit volontiers ici par un temps pareil est digne d’intérêt.

Elle commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Très bien. Assez de ce bavardage poli et équivoque, c’était le moment de sortir les armes lourdes. Tant pis pour elle.

— Si vous appreniez, sans équivoque et sans aucun doute possible, que Dieu était réelle, vraiment, vraiment réelle, changeriez-vous quelque chose à la façon dont vous vivez votre vie ? 

C’était une bonne question. Crowley avait passé beaucoup de temps à la mettre au point, et après pas mal de tâtonnements il avait fini par mettre le doigt dessus durant le 16ème siècle. Le gros avantage était qu’il n’avait même pas besoin de semer le doute. Ils le faisaient eux-mêmes, ou, en vérité, ils déterraient le doute qui existait déjà. Cette question leur faisait réaliser qu’en fait – sauf dans des cas très rares et aberrants qui de toute façon étaient en général suffisamment fous furieux pour être le mal incarné – ils n’avaient jamais _vraiment_ eu la foi pour commencer. Pas de la manière qu’ils revendiquaient. Pas de la manière dont ils essayaient de se persuader. Cette question déclenchait sur le long-terme une sorte de malaise existentiel qui allait lentement grignoter leurs fondations jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par _tout_ remettre en question. Crowley aimait encourager les gens à remettre les choses en question.

— Ah, cette question est tellement intéressante, dit la Sacristine. J’y ai beaucoup pensé, honnêtement.

Le cœur de Crowley se serra.

— Oh. C’est vrai ?

— Ouais. Parce que, vous savez, c’est une chose de croire en quelque chose, tout le monde peut croire en quelque chose, mais c’est une toute autre chose que de laisser vos croyances avoir une influence sur votre comportement. De les laisser façonner la manière dont vous vivez votre vie quotidienne. Je pense que tout le monde devrait se poser cette question, pas juste à propos de Dieu, mais à propos de leurs morales, leurs éthiques, toutes les croyances qui sont chères à leur cœur.

_Bordel._

— Mais pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas sûre. J’aime à penser que je ne changerais pas, mais c’est difficile à dire. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que je crois en Dieu, de toute façon.

— Quoi ?

Ça allait de mal en pis.

— Enfin, je veux dire, je _crois_ en Dieu. Je crois qu’Elle est là, quelque part, et je crois qu’Elle nous aime. Mais tous ces trucs dans la bible, et les autres textes religieux, je ne sais pas à quel point je crois _tout ça_. Donc je suppose que savoir si je changerais mon comportement si l’existence de Dieu était avérée dépendrait de _quelle_ itération de Dieu s’avèrerait être incontestablement démontrée.

Crowley se pinça les ailes du nez.

— Pardon mais je pensais que vous étiez un membre du clergé ? Ne devriez-vous pas avoir plus de certitude que ça ?

Ce n’était pas comme ça que ces conversations étaient censées se dérouler.

— Bah, la certitude est une chose dangereuse, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que Dieu aurait rendu les choses aussi opaques si Elle voulait que nous soyons certains de tout. Elle ne nous aurait pas donné des esprits qui débordent de curiosité et de doute. Si Dieu est réelle, et je veux croire qu’Elle l’est, je pense qu’Elle voudrait que nous ne soyons pas certains. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu’Elle aurait fait en sorte qu’on ait si peu de connaissance et qu’on aspire à apprendre autant ?

— Peut-être que c’est juste une connasse.

La Sacristine sourit.

— Peut-être.

— Ou, continua Crowley qui commençait à s’emballer mais ne pouvait s’en empêcher, peut-être qu’Elle n’est même plus là. Peut-être qu’Elle est partie. Qu’Elle a foutu le camp. Peut-être qu’on n’est pas devenu ce qu’elle attendait de nous, et donc Elle en a eu assez de jouer avec nous et nous a abandonnés à notre sort. Peut-être qu’Elle en a eu marre, a laissé tomber, a arrêté de répondre, a arrêté de se soucier de nous.

— Vous êtes un croyant, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Crowley grimaça.

— C’est une question stupide.

— Pourquoi est-elle stupide ?

— C’est comme demander si je crois en la lune. Ça ne fait aucune différence si j’y crois ou pas, la lune s’en moque. Elle continuera de faire ce qu’elle veut, peu importe que je sois sur terre à en faire ses louanges ou que je sois sur terre à dire qu’elle n’existe pas du tout. Me demander si je crois en Dieu n’est pas pertinent. Elle est encore là, ou Elle est partie, on s’en fiche, dans tous les cas, Elle ne tient pas à moi, Elle ne tient pas à vous, Elle ne tient à rien. Pas assez pour s’impliquer pour de vrai. C’est une question stupide.

Pendant que Crowley râlait, une jeune mère et son petit enfant s’était aventurés dans le jardin. L’enfant n’était pas très âgé, ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Alors que Crowley finissait sa mini tirade avec une mine renfrognée vers la non-prêtre, ils passèrent devant lui. Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol devant le banc. Sa mère continua de marcher et admira le pommier au bout du chemin. 

Même s’il était agacé par la Sacristine, Crowley ne put s’empêcher de s’attendrir. L’enfant avait ramassé une poignée d’herbe humide et l’inspectait attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et hirsutes, semblables à ceux de Warlock à son âge. Le petit garçon tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers Crowley, en remarquant tout à coup qu’il n’était pas seul dans son petit monde de bébé. Crowley sourit chaleureusement, et le visage du petit garçon s’illumina d’un grand sourire. Puis il se dandina pour se remettre debout et marcha à pas hésitants vers sa mère qui l’attendait avec un sourire et une main tendue.

Crowley les regarda s’éloigner, regarda alors que la mère montrait à son fils des plantes et d’autres petites choses intéressantes. Il la regarda s’accroupir à son niveau pour écouter attentivement son discours de bébé à moitié incompréhensible, et pour répondre avec sérieux à chacun de ses mots.

— Tout le monde insiste tout le temps sur le fait que nous sommes tous Ses enfants, dit Crowley distraitement en continuant de regarder la mère et son fils. Ils répètent qu’Elle est notre père. Mère. Parent. Peu importe, dit-il en secouant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils. Mais les parents ne devraient être comme ça. Ils sont censés être présents. Ils sont censés écouter, enseigner, répondre. Ils sont censés…

Sa voix s’éteint avec ses mots. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il les disait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.

— Écoutez, madame, Dieu est partie. Elle est morte, ou Elle a déserté, ou Elle est trop centrée sur elle-même pour s’embêter avec les gens comme moi. Comme nous. Comme tout le monde. Le Ciel et l’Enfer et la Terre et tout le reste. Elle nous a laissés tomber. Les parents ne sont pas censés faire ça. Elle ne croit pas en moi, donc pourquoi est-ce que je devrais croire en elle ?

La Sacristine cligna des yeux et expira lentement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit grimacer Crowley. Pourquoi, ô _pourquoi_ avait-il dit tout ça ? Peut-être qu’il était en train de devenir fou. C’était la seule explication. On l’avait enfin poussé à bout, et il avait complètement pété les plombs. Génial.

— La façon dont vous parlez de Dieu, dit-elle d’une voix tellement pleine de révérence énervante et de tendre admiration que Crowley en était malade. C’est comme si vous La _connaissiez_ pour de vrai. C’est magnifique.

— Je L’ai traitée de connasse, marmonna Crowley.

— Mais vous le _pensez_ vraiment. Vous avez vraiment la _foi_ , pas vrai ? 

— Je pense que vous n’avez pas du tout compris de quoi je parlais.

— Je suis désolée que vous ne pensez pas être digne de l’amour de Dieu. Mais vous l’êtes. J’en suis sûre. Elle vous aime vraiment. Vous en êtes digne.

Crowley fronça le nez et fit la moue.

— Oh, alors vous parlez à la place de Dieu, maintenant ? Comment diable pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous n’avez _littéralement_ pas la moindre idée de qui je suis. Si ça se trouve, je suis peut-être un tueur en série psychopathe.

— Ouais, c’est possible. Ou vous pourriez être un saint des temps modernes. Ou un ange déguisé.

Crowley rit avec amertume.

— Hah. Je peux vous garantir que ce n’est absolument pas le cas.

— Ou, continua-t-elle, perplexe, vous êtes peut-être seulement un homme, dans un jardin, qui a beaucoup de questions, qui a l’air terriblement, terriblement triste.

Crowley déglutit et cligna des yeux.

— Écoutez, c’est tout… c’est… ce que je suis n’a pas d’importance. Je n’ai jamais dit que _je_ pense que _je_ ne suis pas digne. J’ai dit qu’ _Elle_ pense que je ne suis pas digne. Il y a une _grosse_ différence.

— Oh, donc vous parlez à la place de Dieu maintenant, c’est ça ? répliqua la Sacristine en souriant.

— Plus que vous, rétorqua Crowley.

— Tout ce que je dis, c’est que peut-être que les choses sont plus compliquées que ce que vous pensez.

— Vous n’en avez pas la moindre idée.

— Vous avez des enfants ? demanda-t-elle sans raison tout d’un coup.

— Hein ?

— Vous avez des enfants ? La manière dont vous avez souris à ce petit garçon tout à l’heure, on aurait dit que vous le connaissiez, ou qu’il vous rappelait quelqu’un auquel vous tenez beaucoup. Je me demandais juste si vous aviez des enfants à vous.

— Euh…

_Sauve-toi, sauve-toi, lève-toi et pars, tu n’es pas obligé de lui parler._

— Ouais, dit Crowley avant de se crisper. Enfin, non. Pas exactement. J’avais cet enfant, enfin il n’était pas exactement à moi, mais je l’ai élevé. Je m’en suis occupé. Depuis qu’il était un bébé. Mais ensuite… Il ne me voit plus, maintenant.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ouais.

La Sacristine se mordit la lèvre.

— Vous ne le voyez plus du tout ?

— Je… Non. Pas… Non.

— Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Moi aussi.

— Mais… vous tenez encore à lui, n’est-ce pas ? Même si ne pouvez pas lui parler ? Même si ne pouvez pas lui dire que vous l’aimez ?

Crowley lui donna un regard noir et quand il parla, ce fut en serrant les dents.

— Ce. N’est. Pas. Pareil.

— Ouais, parce que _vous_ savez pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas voir votre enfant. _Vous_ savez que vous tenez encore à lui. Peut-être que Dieu le sait, Elle-aussi. _Vous_ ne le savez pas, mais Elle le sait. Et peut-être qu’Elle aussi a une bonne raison. Peut-être qu’Elle agit par amour, mais que vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Peut-être que _tout_ ça fait juste partie d’un plan plus grand qu’on ne peut simplement pas voir.

— Ugh, vous parlez comme l’ange.

Ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

— _L’ange_ ?

— Ah. C’est… Je veux dire, mon ami. J’ai un ami. Parfois je l’appelle comme ça, ange. C’est un, un, un, commença Crowley en se creusant la tête pour finir cette phase. …C’est une blague entre nous, finit-il sans conviction.

— C’est vraiment adorable.

— Ce n’est pas adorable.

— Bref, peut-être que vous devriez écouter votre ange plus souvent. Il a l’air d’être un gars plutôt intelligent.

— Il n’est pas _à moi_ … dit Crowley avant de soupirer. Écoutez, je sais ce que vous faites. Et c’est chouette, tant mieux pour vous, continuez de sauver des âmes, ou peu importe ce que c’est votre truc. Mais je ne suis pas votre public cible, vous comprenez ? Faites-moi confiance. Je n’ai pas d’âme à sauver. Donc autant en rester là. Personne n’a marqué de point, ça vous va ?

— Où avez-vous rencontré votre ami ?

Crowley commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

— Hein ?

— Votre ami. Votre ange. Où est-ce que vous l’avez rencontré ?

— Quoi ? Je… Dans un jardin.

— Ah oui ?

— Ouais.

— Comment l’avez-vous rencontré dans un jardin ?

— Vous entendez quoi par « comment l’avez-vous rencontré dans un jardin » ? Comment est-ce que les gens se rencontrent n’importe où ? On s’est juste rencontré. 

— Ouais, mais comment ?

— Oh pour l’amour du Ciel… Très bien. Nous étions dans un jardin, et j’ai avancé vers lui et je lui ai posé une question, et il m’a répondu, puis il a commencé à pleuvoir, et il a levé son ai… son parapluie au-dessus de moi, et c’est comme ça qu’on s’est rencontré. Contente ?

— C’est mignon.

— Ce n’est pas mignon.

— Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

— Je m’en vais.

— Pourquoi l’appelez-vous « ange » ? Vous n’avez pas l’air très porté sur tout ce qui est Céleste, donc je n’aurais pas deviné que vous appréciez les anges.

— Je n’apprécie pas les anges, seulement _lui_.

Crowley grimaça quand il prit conscience de ce qu’il avait dit.

— Je veux dire, je ne suis… Je ne le… C’est juste un ami. Même pas un ami, vraiment, juste un… mmnm… juste cette personne que je connais vaguement.

— Juste une personne que vous connaissez vaguement ?

— Oui ! Bon sang.

— Une personne que vous connaissez vaguement et que vous appelez « ange ».

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Je suis juste intéressée, ce n’est pas un péché, si ?

— Ça pourrait l’être… marmonna Crowley.

— Quelle est la chose que vous préférez chez lui ?

C’est involontairement que Crowley s’arrêta pour y réfléchir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait à ces questions. Cette femme était tellement acharnée que le contraire serait difficile.

— Je ne… Il est plein de compassion, dit Crowley avec résignation. Il tient aux gens, aux choses, à tout. Même quand il ne devrait pas. Et il est très, très intelligent. C’est la personne la plus intelligente que j’ai rencontrée.

— Quelle est la chose qu’il préfère chez vous ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Devinez.

— Non.

— Ben, qu’est-ce que vous faites qui le fait sourire ?

— Écoutez, je ne… soupira Crowley. J’ai sauvé ses livres, une fois. Ça l’a fait sourire.

— Ses livres ?

— Ouais, il a un faible pour les vieux livres, il les adore. Et il y avait une… Enfin, certains de ses livres étaient sur le point d’être détruits, et je les ai sauvés pour lui. Je pense que… ça lui a fait plaisir. Peut-être.

— Est-ce qu’il connaissait votre enfant ?

Crowley blanchit et baissa les yeux.

— Ouais. Nous… Il était notre… Ouais. Il le connaissait.

— Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû poser cette question, n’est-ce pas ?

Crowley ferma les yeux.

— Ce n’est rien. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

La Sacristine déglutit en triturant le revers de sa manche. 

— Donc, à quoi ressemble-t-il, votre ange ?

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

— Je suis seulement intéressée !

— Pourquoi ?!

— Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ?

— Depuis _toujours_.

— C’est vraiment adorable.

— Non, ce n’est pas adorable.

Crowley décroisa les jambes et frappa ses cuisses de ses mains.

— Et c’est mon signal de départ, je pense, dit Crowley. Au revoir, étrange dame qui-n’est-pas-un-prêtre. Passez une bonne vie.

Crowley se leva et commença à s’éloigner. Il en avait vraiment marre, maintenant. En fait, il en avait marre depuis environ vingt minutes. Il en avait marre depuis la minute où elle était apparue. 

— Hé ! l’appela-t-elle. Ce n’est pas par là !

— Si. C’est par là. C’est par là que je m’en vais. Au revoir.

Il l’entendit trottiner derrière lui. 

— Je vous ai vu grimper par-dessus le mur, vous savez.

— Félicitation, vous n’avez pas besoin de lunettes.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser sortir en grimpant par-dessus le mur. C’est contre les règles de sécurité.

— Arrêtez-moi alors, dit Crowley s’en s’arrêter.

— J’aurai des problèmes si vous faites ça !

— Je m’en fiche, à vrai dire. _Au revoir_.

Crowley poursuivit son chemin.

— Écoutez, vous n’êtes pas obligé de passer par l’église, vous savez, si c’est ça votre problème. Je peux vous laisser passer par le cloître.

Crowley hésita. Il hésita seulement un tout petit, petit peu, et seulement parce que le mur par-dessus duquel il prévoyait de sauter avait une flaque de boue d’un côté et des ronces de l’autre, et ses chaussures étaient _vraiment_ chères… Mais il hésita juste assez pour qu’elle le remarque.

— Les cloîtres ne font vraiment pas partis des églises. Au fond c’est juste une vieille maison. Et vous portez des vêtements bien trop chics pour aller gambader dans ces buissons, mon gars.

Crowley se tourna vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel si haut qu’il leva la tête.

— Si je dis oui, est-ce que vous la fermerez ?

— Peut-être, dit-elle en souriant. 

Crowley lança un regard à ses chaussures. C’étaient _en effet_ de belles chaussures.

— Ugh, d’accord.

Elle fit un petit saut de joie et lui montra le chemin.

— Attention à votre tête, la porte est un peu basse ici, dit-elle en le conduisant à travers une vieille porte en bois pour entrer dans le vieux bâtiment.

Crowley plissa les yeux en avançant dans la relative obscurité du cloître.

— Ils datent du _treizième siècle_ , gazouilla fièrement la Sacristine. Enfin, pas tout, évidemment ils ont été un peu réparés au fil des ans. Mais ce bâtiment est là depuis cette époque. C’est cool, non ?

— Ouais, brillant… dit Crowley d’une voix trainante.

— _Crowley_ ?!

Crowley fit demi-tour en direction de la voix.

— C’est bien _toi_ ! Mon cher, qu’est ce que _tu_ peux bien faire _ici ?_

Aziraphale progressa à grands pas vers lui.

— Aziraphale ? Pourquoi es-tu… Je pensais que tu allais à… ce… truc… à… cet endroit…

— Je _savais_ que tu n’écoutais pas. Je t’ai dit que je comptais visiter la cathédrale. C’est pour ça que j’ai suggéré qu’on se rejoigne devant le Bâtiment du Conseil de l’autre côté de la rue !

— Je t’écoutais. J’ai écouté les mots qui étaient pertinents pour moi.

— Hmm, j’en suis sûr… Mais vraiment, mon cher, de tous les endroits possible, que _fais-tu_ dans une _cathédrale_ ?

— J’suis pas dans la cathédrale. Je suis dans les cloîtres, marmonna Crowley. Ils datent du treizième siècle.

La Sacristine se tenait à côté de Crowley en portant un sourire stupide, nauséeux, et légèrement suffisant. Aziraphale remarqua enfin sa présence, et la regarda de haut en bas.

— Bonjour, dit-il avec une froideur inhabituelle. Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Salut ! répondit-elle chaleureusement. Je suis l’assistante du Sacristain. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

— J’espère qu’il n’a pas causé de problèmes… dit Aziraphale en donnant un regard d’avertissement à Crowley.

— De quoi ! Je n’ai rien fait ! Honnêtement, mon ange, je voulais juste voir les jardins. Ils ont gagné des prix.

La Sacristine eut un petit sursaut.

— _Oh !_ s’exclama-t-elle. C’est lui, _l’ange_ ?

Aziraphale la regarda avec effroi. Puis il regarda Crowley, les sourcils levés, les yeux embrasés, en lui criant silencieusement _qu’est ce que tu as foutu, Crowley ?!_

— Ah, non. Pas comme… Je n’ai pas…

Crowley grimaça quand il réalisa à quel point la présomption d’Aziraphale était stupide.

— Sérieusement, Aziraphale ? continua Crowley. Je t’ai juste mentionné en t’appelant « l’ange », et elle a cru que c’était… c’est ce qu’elle n’arrête pas, ce n’est… Bon Dieu d’bon Dieu, tu penses que je suis si _bête_ que ça ?

La Sacristine observa cet échange avec un amusement évident, et juste un brin de confusion.

— Je suppose que non, dit Aziraphale en regardant Crowley de haut en bas avec indulgence.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la Sacristine avec un peu plus de son charme habituel.

— J’ose espérer qu’il s’est bien comporté ?

— Oh, oui, comme il a dit je lui ai montré les jardins.

La Sacristine lança un regard vers Crowley, et l’étincelle dans ses yeux inquiéta énormément Crowley.

— Il m’a _tout_ raconté à propos de vous, dit-elle.

Aziraphale pencha la tête sur le côté et releva les lèvres en un petit sourire espiègle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Crowley, qui fit un bruit qui ressemblait à _aarrrhhghgnnnfffnnfnfnggrhhggg_

— Que du bien, j’espère ? répondit Aziraphale en imitant son intonation taquine.

Ce n’était pas _juste_. Ils étaient _deux_ maintenant ! 

— Oh, oui. Que du bien. Du très, très bien. C’était vraiment _adorable_ , à vrai dire.

Aziraphale fit son habituel petit dandinement de joie, et Crowley dut faire un effort pour ne pas sourire malgré lui. Quel idiot, cet ange.

— Alors, Crowley ?

— Ngngmngfgggfgnnmmmgfff. Quoi ?

— Vas-tu me présenter à ta jeune amie ?

— Ce n’est pas mon amie, c’est juste une prêtre que j’ai trouvée par hasard et qui veut pas _me laisser tranquille_. 

Aziraphale eut l’air scandalisé et la Sacristine rigola.

Crowley soupira et pointa vers Aziraphale.

— Voici Aziraphale.

— Oh, quel nom adorable ! gazouilla la Sacristine.

Tellement doucereux. Crowley en était malade.

— Merci, répondit Aziraphale.

L’ange se tourna et regarda Crowley avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose.

— Ah. Ouais. Et Aziraphale, voici, euh… dit Crowley en regardant la Sacristine. Euh… Vous vous appelez comment ?

— Oh, Seigneur, Crowley.

— Quoi ! C’est pas venu dans la conversation !

La Sacristine rit.

— Je m’appelle Bethany, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Aziraphale. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire en coin à Crowley. Et vous aussi. Crowley, c’est bien ça ?

Crowley grogna.

— Moi de même, Bethany, dit Aziraphale.

Il lui serra la main et l’accompagna d’une petite révérence prétentieuse. 

— On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Crowley impatiemment.

— Habitez-vous à Bristol, Aziraphale ? demanda Bethany à l’ange.

— Oh, non, répondit-il.

Crowley commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas devenu invisible.

— Nous passons seulement la semaine ici, continua Aziraphale. Nous vivons à Londres. Nous sommes venus avec notre filleul.

— Votre _filleul_ ? dit la Sacristine, dit Bethany, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux. Je crois que c’est trop d’émotions pour moi.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils et regarda vers Crowley, qui grimaça et haussa les épaules.

Aziraphale se retourna vers Bethany et lui fit un signe de tête gracieux.

— Eh bien, merci, Bethany, pour l’avoir empêché de s’attirer des ennuis pendant que je n’étais pas là.

— Pas de problème, dit-elle en souriant.

— Allez viens, mon cher, je pense qu’il est presque trois heures, et _nous_ avons un diner de prévu !

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel, mais sans malice. 

— Oh ! s’exclama soudainement Aziraphale. Attends juste une seconde, il y avait un livre qui m’intéressait dans la boutique de la cathédrale. Je reviens dans une minute !

— Je serai là… dit Crowley d’une voix trainante. 

Aziraphale partit en trottinant joyeusement. Crowley sortit son téléphone et tenta d’ignorer la manière dont Bethany lui souriait.

— Il est _adorable_ , dit-elle.

— Non, c’est faux.

— Je comprends pourquoi vous l’aimez autant, dit-elle.

— Ce n’est pas le cas.

— Je parie qu’il est marrant, en plus. On doit bien s’amuser quand on passe du temps avec lui.

Crowley releva brusquement la tête.

— Vous êtes vraiment agaçante, vous le savez ça ?

— Et _vous_ êtes vraiment chanceux.

Le démon souffla et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son téléphone.

— Réellement, dit-elle plus doucement. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de gens qui trouvent quelqu’un qui les regarde comme il vous regarde. Ou qui en parle avec autant de tendresse que lorsque vous parlez de lui.

— Je ne parle pas avec tendresse.

— Vous savez, je pense que vous le croyez pour de vrai. Savez-vous que vous souriez à chaque fois que vous parlez de lui ? Je parie que non. Je pense que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte du tout, pas vrai ?

— Je n’ai pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Bethany posa la main sur le bras de Crowley et le serra.

— J’ai compris maintenant. Vous savez que j’avais de la peine pour vous, tout à l’heure ? Quand je vous ai vu assis là-bas, tout seul, vous aviez l’air si… _tragique_. J’en avais le cœur brisé. C’est encore un peu le cas, pour votre fils. J’espère que vous trouverez le moyen de le revoir. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’étais inquiète pour vous et maintenant ce n’est plus le cas. Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être besoin d’être sauvé, mais je pense que vous allez bien, pas vrai ? Vous avez déjà un Ange Gardien. Vous avez déjà tout l’amour dont vous avez besoin.

Crowley la dévisagea, et fut extrêmement soulagé quand il fut secouru par les bruit des pas approchants d’Aziraphale et n’eut pas à répondre.

—Mon ange, tu as ton livre ? dit-il en se détournant avec joie de Bethany et de sa perspicacité déconcertante.

— Oui ! Et j’en ai pris d’autres en plus ! Cette ville a une histoire _fascinante_ , mon cher.

— Tu me raconteras tout pendant le repas, okay ?

Crowley fut soudainement extrêmement reconnaissant pour l’amitié de l’ange. Il l’écouterait parler de n’importe quoi. Pour toujours.

— Je suis vraiment, sincèrement ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, les garçons.

Bethany prit les mains d’Aziraphale dans les siennes dans un geste bien trop sincère qui, d’après Crowley, était si exaspérément typique du clergé.

— J’espère que vous profiterez du reste de votre séjour dans notre petite ville, dit-elle. Revenez ici quand vous voulez, je serais plus qu’heureuse de vous faire tout visiter.

— Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous avoir rencontrée, Bethany, j’espère que vous passez une bonne journée.

— On y _va_ , mon ange.

Aziraphale jeta un regard façon _je m’excuse de sa part, peu importe son comportement_ à Bethany, puis il se dépêcha de rattraper Crowley en direction des rues animées de Bristol. 

Avec son ange à ses côtés, qui papotait gaiement à propos de la Réforme, et des Châteaux, et d’Isambard Kingdom Brunel, Crowley ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et ne put s’empêcher de penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, il avait une âme qui valait la peine d’être sauvée, après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit cette histoire dans le jardin de la Cathédrale de Bristol, sous la pluie, mais en août et non pas en octobre, car la météo anglaise est vraiment horrible. Je m’excuse pour les potentiels détails factuels complètement incorrects à propos de la cathédrale, du jardin, et de son histoire ; j’ai fait quelques recherches, et je me suis baladé-e dans les lieux pendant bien trop longtemps, mais au final tout ce que je veux c’est écrire à propos de Crowley et d’Aziraphale. Donc. Alors. Voilà. Cadeau. Et si vous en avez l’occasion, allez visiter la Cathédrale de Bristol ! Elle est vraiment très intéressante !
> 
> \------------
> 
> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
